USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004-A)
| type = Explorer | class = Sovereign | variant=''Black Hawk'' | status = Active | image2 = | altimage = }} The USS Black Hawk NCC-75004-A was a ''Black Hawk'' subclass starship of the assigned as the flagship to Admiral Jeffery Higdon, Starbase Commander, ''Starbase Rockford'', on the Cha'ouw/Federation border. The Black Hawk-A is the sixth Starfleet Starship to carry the name Black Hawk and the second to carry the registry number "75004". Overview The Black Hawk-A was delivered to Starbase 12 prior to Stardate 66765.83 where she was officially commissioned and Admiral Higdon took official command. The Black Hawk-A serves as Higdon's primary flagship even after Higdon relinquished command of the 12th Fleet. The major difference between a standard Sovereign-class and the Black Hawk Variant is that it is 20-25% larger. It means more room for more crew and equipment and more systems, including a larger and more powerful warp drive which also includes the TransWarp Quantum Slipstream Systems built into it. The Black Hawk-A also has upgraded and updated computer systems, more powerful defensive and offensive systems, including the Revolutionary Navigation System (RNS), which allows the Navigational Shields to act as the defensive shields in case the main shields fail. While the Black Hawk-A is 25% larger than an normal , her profile cannot be distinguished from the profile of the newer variants if the Sovereign-class (as shown below). Most of the crew of the Black Hawk have been brought back to the Black Hawk-A with a few exceptions. First, Fleet Captain Tom Moore, although assigned to the Black Hawk-A as Second Officer, will command the new Cha'ouwian Flagship for the Admiral, the CIV K'HIg'Den's Lair. Second, Commodore Karen Higdon retired, having been promoted to Rear Admiral after she suffered several medical episodes that causes her to fall in a coma. In fact, the first mission of the Black Hawk-A is to transport the newly minted Admiral into her retirement at the K'HIg'Den "Compound", the Higdon's home on Chal. Cloaking Device The Black Hawk is equipped with the new Type XX (20) phase cloak, allowed when the Cha'ouw government negotiated an special amendment to the Treaty of Algeron with the Romulan Empire during the Dominion War to "allow any starship, vessel or space craft listed under the operational command of Khon of the Special Cha'ouwian Imperial House K'HIg'Den, to be equipped with cloaking device/devices supplied by the Cha'ouw". The Type XX is was until recently a secretly joint Federation/Cha'ouw operation after Cha'ouw operatives "acquired" covertly before the phased cloak was revealed to the Romulans by the . This amendment was deemed outdated when the Romulan Empire recognized that there was no way to enforce this part of the treaty and renegotiated it to allow the Federation to have cloaking devices on Starfleet Vessels. Command Crew *Commanding Officer: Admiral Jeffery Higdon - Twelfth Fleet Commander & Starbase 12 Base Commander *Executive Officer: Brigadier William "Junior" Hof - Also called "Number One" by Admiral Higdon; Acts as the Commanding Officer of the Black Hawk-A when the admiral is not aboard. Hof is a member of the Starfleet Marine Corps, thus is also the Officer-in-Charge of the 263rd Marine Strike Group, as well as a decorated starfighter pilot. *Chief Engineering Officer: Commander James Craig - Served as Chief of Security until transferred over to the Engineering Department; Became Chief Engineer of the ''Black Hawk'' after the departure of the Captain of Engineering Robert Baker; Continues as the Chief Engineer of the Black Hawk-A with the added duties as Second Officer. *Chief Medical Officer: Fleet Captain Steven Gordon, MD - New Medical Officer aboard the Black Hawk. *Chief Tactical/Security Officer: *Chief Communications Officer: Lieutenant Commander Steve Tweed *Conn: Commander Christopher Higdon - Admiral Higdon's son. MORE LATER... Category:Star Trek: Black Hawk Category:Sovereign class starships Category:Starfleet International Fan Association Category:Federation starships Category:Starships named after United States ships